One shots of Percabeth
by blazerules34
Summary: I made some one shots of when Annabeth and Percy finaly see each other in the next book and more is coming, Rated T just in case!
1. I can see you

Blazerules34: I have been, like, dying to read the next book in the Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus thing. I mean, would it kill Rick Riordan to make a book any faster?

Percy: It probably would.

Blazerules34: Gah! When did you guys get here?

Annabeth: It's better if you don't ask….

Blazerules34: Ok then…to the story!

The giant boat, named _Argo 2_, landed on the ground with a thump. Percy's heart started pounding as he saw figures come on to the deck. "We come in peace! "Leo, from the looks of it said. Leo's curly hair brushed around in the breeze. His smile faltered as no one answered.

"Leo, seriously? "A girls voice chided Leo as she appeared. She, with Leo's help, lowered a ladder and both of them climbed down, scanning the crowd. "This was _not _in my predictions! "Octavian muttered and Percy grinned. Another figure came down from the ladder.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. Shocked mutters and gasps went around the Romans side, as each Roman, even Octavian, gaped at the boy. "You must be Percy. "Jason said staring at said boy. "Jason. "Percy dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"PERCY JACKSON! "A female voice yelled, standing on the deck with her hands on her hips. Percy flinched and grinned, knowing exactly who that was. "She found me looking for you, you know. "Jason said to Percy. A pathway cleared as Annabeth climbed down the ladder, crossed her arms, and stared at her long-lost boyfriend.

Annabeth was fighting a silent battle within herself. Should she run up to him? Or walk casually? She decided to do both. She speed walked up to him, tripping occasionally, and cursing in Greek under her breath. She reached him and fought another battle. Hug him? Kiss him? Did he even remember her?

"Annabeth…"Percy smiled, and her name was all she needed to hear. She ran the last few steps into Percy's arms, sobbing and trying to hit him at the same time (So Annabeth, lol). He hugged her back, patting her back and murmuring words that he did remember her, and he still loved her.

People were watching them, but Annabeth didn't care. She looked up to Percy's beautiful green eyes and kissed him, remembering the feeling. Percy kissed her back, with Tyson and the Greeks clapping. Hazel and Frank cheered as well. The two broke away and Annabeth just clutched Percy as if she'd die without him.

"You know, besides my name, you were the one thing I remembered. "Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. She gave him a watery smile.

Piper smiled at Annabeth; the grey-eyed girl was happy, and so was Piper. Leo had not killed them all on the ride, but there had been several close encounters. One was where a sea monster leaping out of the water at them, and Jason struck him down with a lightning bolt. Once, when they were flying over land, the Earth below them had started bubbling. Piper knew Mother Earth was down there, waiting.

"Stop! "Octavian bellowed, and Percy scowled at him. "Yes yes, Percy was a good Greek, but the rest of you? Ah, Jason, where have you been lately? "Octavian asked with fake concern. "With the Greeks you seem to hate. "Jason replied, hating Octavian's voice. "Oh? "Octavian asked. "Octavian, as praetor, I command you to shut up so he can explain. "Reyna said, and Annabeth stiffened.

"Percy, she looks just like that girl-Hylla-who was at the salon! "Annabeth muttered, still hugging her boyfriend. "I know, Hylla is here too. "Percy replied, giving her a look that said _I will tell you later_.

The different parties moved to the eating center, reclining on couches to be able to hear Jason's story of Camp Half-Blood and his quest. Romans sometimes laughed at certain parts while Annabeth, Piper, and Leo had already heard the story. Percy nearly spewed out his blue coke when he heard Jason was Thalia's brother.

"Speaking of Thalia, how is she? "Percy asked Annabeth, whispering. "She's worried about you. She, Grover, Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary were sent looking for you, as well as me. Chiron knew _something_ he wouldn't tell anyone; not even the satry's. "Annabeth finished quietly reaching for Percy's hand. The romans told Percy to retell his story of his quest and how he had gotten here.

"I, personally, think it is unfair that Frank can turn into animals and stuff. "Percy finished and Frank looked down modestly. "Percy, shut up. "He muttered and everyone laughed. The chatter began but there was one more surprise for Percy that night.

"Excuse me, Poseidon coming through. "The god announced and everyone looked at him, startled. "Father, "Percy bowed respectfully. Poseidon smiled his special smile, and released everyone from their bows. "Well done Percy, but I can only stay a few minutes. "Poseidon said sitting down. "Frist of all, let me tell you how proud I am. You showed Zeus a bit about what you could do with Kronos, but this excellent! "

Poseidon continued and everyone chatted throughout dinner. Everyone went to bed soon after. Annabeth and Percy shared a bed, holding hands as they slept.

Blazerules34: I have one more chapter for you people!

Annabeth: It was so cute! And we know how often I say that…

Percy: Nice job, Blazerules34!

Blazerules34: Ok, I do not own anything in this! Except the idea.


	2. Memories

Blazerules34: I'm glad I got some favs and alerts, but no reviews? Seriously? Fine then.

It was the first night aboard the _Argo Two _and there was a stillness in the air. Percy was looking out to the ocean watching as a sea monster randomly popped out and jumped. The _Argo Two _was first traveling on the ocean and Percy felt calm. He knew that, somewhere, his father Poseidon was in his castle probably watching him like some kind of stalker. Percy didn't really mind.

Annabeth slowly walked toward him, as if he wasn't real. As soon as she made it by his side she grabbed his hand. Percy smiled at her, feeling as happy as he could possibly be. Well, no actually, there's was one percent that wished he could see Grover again but he would have to wait. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder like they would do on the sand at midnight back at Camp Half-Blood.

She smiled as she remembered being thrown into the lake after her first kiss with Percy. Well that was incorrect if she counted _that _kiss, the one before Mount Helen blew up.

She could remember it _very_ clearly.

Mount Helen

Percy had just made his decision that he would stay in the dangerous mountain. She looked closely at him thinking that Percy thought she was going to hit him. She didn't. She kissed him than whispered "Don't die Seaweed Brain" and ran back to the tunnel following the metal spider.

She remembered hearing the mountain blow up and that was when the first tear dropped.

Back to present

She looked into Percy's sea green eyes and asked "Where are we supposed to sleep? " Like he had a clue. "You, Annabeth, are sleeping in my room (**No, not like that creepy people!**). She nodded and they went to Percy's room together holding hands.

"I love you. " Percy kissed her and she kissed back. They pulled back and climbed into their separate hammocks but they were still close enough that the hammocks could be one large one. But that wouldn't work, because someone would roll off the middle. So they put their hands in the middle and held hands all night long. But, Percy managed to pull Annabeth into his arms and that's how they stayed, together.

Blazerules34: Ah, that was so sweet!

Percy: *smiles wistfully* Yeah…

Annabeth: She doesn't own us, or we would be married when we were eleven. Right Blazerules34?

Blazerules34: Exactly!


	3. I can see you Part 2

_March 24__th__ 2012_

Chapter dedicated to: _HarunoKasumi, Inuyashaloverduver,sonofthetrigod, KD. Comit_

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. To the story!

~Annabeth's POV~

The _Argo 2_ was about to land, and I'm sad to say I was almost hyperventilating. I turned to Piper, who nodded encouragingly at me. I smiled fondly at Piper; she had comforted me when I felt weak because I missed Percy.

The _Argo 2_ landed with a giant bump. Leo scrambled to the place where the ladder where would be, and shouted out "We come in peace!" with his arms above his head and he was grinning an idiotic grin. Piper snorted and muttered "Seriously, Leo?" and to herself said "We're doomed". I shook my head, amused; my shipmates had kept me laughing the entire trip.

Leo got the ladder down and Piper followed him, eyeing the Romans nervously. I nodded at Jason, and he went down as well. As he got off, I heard gasps and murmurs, and one boy said that he did not "predict" this. Was he an oracle? Well, I'm pretty sure only _girls_ can be oracles, and I'm usually right.

I knew Jason was waiting for me to come down, but I was going to go at _my_ pace. And my pace is _never_ what anyone expects. So I stalked forward with my hands on my hips, right till I was somewhere on the deck where everyone could see me. "PERCY JACKSON! "I roared out, watching said boy as he flinched and grinned.

Jason said something to him and I glared at Jason; I knew it was about me. _Screw the ladder_ my mind said but my feet went down it. I knew I was radiating some emotion, for the Romans backed away, leaving Percy just in front of me. My body was shaking as I fought a battle within; run up to him? Or walk casually? I decided to do both, speed-walking and tripping. I cursed in Greek as I did this.

When I was a few feet away I fought another battle: What do I do? Hug him? Kiss him? Does he even remember me? "Annabeth…"He murmured and I broke. He remembered me. I ran at him, sobbing. As I got closer, I smacked him across the chest but he ignored that.

He hugged me and I stared up at his eyes. I kissed him, and he kissed back. Piper whistled, and Tyson and the Greeks clapped. Wait when did Tyson get here? Oh well. "I remembered you, I still love you, Annabeth. "Percy crooned into my hair. I knew people were watching, but I didn't care.

"You know, besides my name, you were the only thing I remembered. "He called me a 'thing' but I didn't care. Percy doesn't realize these things.

"Stop! "A boy bellowed out, and Percy glared at him. "Yes yes, Percy was a good Greek, but the rest of you? Ah, Jason, where have you been lately? "The boy asked with fake concern and I muttered in Percy's ear "Seems like you've been making enemies" and he whispered back "It's one of the things I do best " and I almost laughed.

"With the Greeks you seem to hate "And I could tell Jason hated the boy. "Oh? "The boy retorted. "Octavian, as praetor, I command you to shut up "I froze, and looked at the girl who said that. "Percy, she looks just like that girl-Hylla-who was at the salon! "I whispered, my hand reaching for my knife. "I know, Hylla is here too "Percy replied and gave me a look that told me he would tell me later.

The different groups went to the eating center, reclining on couches. We forced Jason to tell the Romans about his journey, and some of the Romans chuckled at certain parts as did Percy. But Percy nearly did a spit take with his blue coke when he heard Jason was Thalia's brother.

"Speaking of Thalia how is she? "Percy asked nearly whispering. "She's worried about you. She, Grover, Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary were sent looking for you, as well as me. Chiron knew _something_ he wouldn't tell anyone; not even the satyrs. "I finished and clasped Percy's hand. After that, the Romans forced Percy to tell his story, as long as a girl named Hazel and a boy named Frank.

"I, personally, think it is unfair that Frank can turn into animals and stuff. "Percy finished and Frank looked down and blushed. "Percy, shut up. You can create a _mini hurricane_ around you! "Frank laughed, and I joined in remembering the battle for Olympus.

The chatter began again but Percy had one more surprise in store. "Excuse me, Poseidon coming through. "The God said, and I bowed respectfully. Poseidon led Percy away for a minute, and he returned looking happy. We fell asleep in the same bed holding hands.

**Blazerules34: I thought I should make this in Annabeth's POV because it would be nice to see what goes on in her head, so I hope you liked it!**


	4. The Mark of Athena

**Blazerules34: Yeah, you all hate me, blah blah blah! But, this is our last chapter together! Since The Mark of Athena hasn't come out yet, I don't have much to work with… So I came up with this! It ties it all in! I made it extra special! I hope you all had fun reading this story!**

**~Normal POV~**

Italy could be seen in the distance, more specifically, Rome. Leo was busy steering, but everyone else was standing at the bow of the ship. "No, Annabeth, it's too dangerous! "Percy was saying to his girlfriend, who was shaking her head. "_I_ already made my choice, Percy! You know all about choices! "Annabeth snapped back.

"Really? Name on! "He was getting agitated. "Killing Luke! You had to choose whether to kill him, or let him live! Oh, wait; let me put it more accurately: Handing a knife to a boy who could easily have killed us all or saving the world! Again! "Annabeth knew this one would work. Their surrounding crewmates, even Leo, flinched at that.

They had all heard the stories the two had faced. Anger gone from his face, Percy looked at her, shocked. "You're still upset about that, aren't you? "He asked quietly. Annabeth turned away, gazing out to sea. "When you disappeared, it's _all_ I could think about. I kept thinking 'Another Luke?' "She whispered. Percy flinched.

"What would happen if I lost you_ because_ of this? "Percy asked suddenly, and this time Annabeth flinched. "It won't be like that. When you were gone, whenever I wasn't looking for you, I was in vigorous training. That was a lot, "She added. "Alright, but I won't be happy about it. "Percy muttered, and Annabeth laughed. "Do you know how many times I thought those words in my head because of some foolish plan that worked? "Annabeth chuckled.

Percy smiled without humor and went to their shared room. "Brr, chilly! "Piper said. "Shut up! "Annabeth growled at her. "I never said we didn't argue, "Annabeth told her. "Yeah, but that was a major argument! "Piper shot back. "At least he cares. "Annabeth shrugged. She saw Jason turning to walk after Percy. The two had sort of become friends in the time on the ship.

Annabeth didn't care for Jason much. He was too _perfect_ (**A/N Rick Riordan has Annabeth think that in the Mark of Athena, don't ask, I have connections! Their called you tube so you guys can't yell at me! I kind of agree. No one competes with Percy!)**.

"Don't go after him, Jason, he's in one of his moods. "Annabeth said. He nodded at her. "I'll go talk to him, "A girl named Hazel said. "Go ahead, "Annabeth told her. She, like Annabeth, had gone on a quest with Percy. But Annabeth had gone on a lot more than her. 'Yeesh, I'm getting jealous, aren't I?' Annabeth thought. But Hazel and Frank didn't say much, even though they _were_

Fifteen minutes later, Hazel re-appeared. "It's safe! "She announced, smiling. "Thanks, Hazel, "Annabeth said, and headed down. "You think they'll be ok? "Jason asked and Piper smiled. "They've been through too much to quit on each other. "She replied.

"Percy? "Annabeth was cautious. She was standing outside the door. "Come in, "Came his reply. She twisted the knob and entered the room, slightly nervous. Percy was sprawled about on the bed, the sheets twisted around him. He had no shirt on **(A/N Come on, we all want to know what **_**that**_** looks like from Annabeth's perspective!)**.

She stood in front of him, twisting her hands together. Half of his face was hidden by the pillow, and one sea-green eye was visible looking up at her. They stared at each other for a minute, sizing each other up. Percy opened his arms and Annabeth fell into them at once. She sniffled, and he started stroking her hair.

"You know, this isn't what I imagined to happen when you came down here, "Percy said thoughtfully. "Me neither, "Annabeth replied, content to just lie in his arms. And she did for a while. But then she twisted in his arms so she could face him. It may have been too soon after an argument, but she kissed him anyways.

He kissed back for a bit, and then pulled away. He studied her face for a bit, and then sighed. "So you're really going to go through with this? "He asked, and she could almost swear there was a note of pleading in his voice. She pressed her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, Percy, I am. The prophecy says I have too. "She said, and closed her eyes. "I know, but people don't always listen to the prophecies. "Percy shrugged. "And die trying, "Annabeth added bitterly. Percy held her tighter and kissed her again.

When he broke away, he said "Annabeth, if you die on this, I'll… I'll lose it. "Percy stumbled a bit. "That's why I won't die. "She said somewhat cockily. "You don't know that, "Percy said bitterly, and turned his face away. "When you took that dagger, you saved my life, but I thought you had paid with yours. I would have died immediately, but you… You _did_ survive, and I feel like that was a miracle sent by the Gods. ".

"Percy, do you know how I felt when the volcano blew up? With you in it? "Annabeth asked, somewhat touched by his little speech. Percy snorted. "You nearly killed me after all the time I spent recovering from near death! "Percy said indignantly. Annabeth gave him a look. "I had my reasons, "She muttered.

They stopped talking, and Annabeth fell asleep. Percy kept her tight in his arms, and eventually, he too fell asleep.

Up at the bow, Jason was looking anxious. "Do you think their arguing? "He asked no one in particular. Piper gave a knowing smile. "If I know Annabeth, they might not be up again for the night. "She snickered, and Jason looked confused. "Don't worry about it, Jason, "Frank laughed. "Yeah, no one can understand her mind! "Leo snickered.

Piper just laughed, and after sometime, they all went to bed.

The next morning, Annabeth kissed Percy goodbye, hugged him for a few minutes, said goodbye to the others and got off the ship in Italy. "Be careful! "Percy called after her, she turned back once, but her eyes were clouded. She started walking again, with an almost _scared_ look.

Percy looked off the boat for about an hour, and soon enough, everyone joined him. "Hey, isn't that… "Leo pointed to something in the distance. "Fire. "Piper said calmly. They all watched as it spread, taking a shape. Percy slid down the boat, facing away and holding his head as The Mark of Athena burned through Rome.

**I wasn't planning to add this part, so enjoy!**

Percy stayed like that for two whole hours, only moving to look over the ship, as if thinking he could escape this world in the sea. Which, actually, he could. He was about ready to take the jump when Piper shouted "Look! " and all of them ran to see what she was pointing at.

Percy's heart was going into overdrive. Covered in ash and soot, smoke coming off her clothes, Annabeth looked close to catching fire. She was running, and the ground sucked at her feet. Percy didn't even wait for Jason to throw down the wooden bridge, he jumped into the ocean.

He emerged from the water completely dry, and ran at Annabeth, who opened her arms immediately. He didn't care about the fact that she looked like she rolled in mud. Who knows, maybe she did! He kissed her full on, and then threw her in the ocean to clean her off. She got out completely dry.

He barely let her go, as she was passed around to the arms of Piper and Hazel, and clapped on the back by Leo, Jason, and Frank. They made her eat food first, and then sat her down to tell her story.

"Ok, so you all saw that moment when I looked back, right? "Annabeth asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, I moved away quickly because I couldn't stay still without the ground sucking at my feet, "She explained. "That's what happened at Mt. Diablo, "Jason muttered.

"Well, anyways, I traveled to the outskirts of Rome, where an old man found me, "She paused thoughtfully. "He gave me an amulet, that had the mark of Athena on it, and he told me he was a seer, and to fulfill my purpose, I had to find an indent somewhere in Rome where the amulet fit. "She said. "Question! "Piper raised her hand.

"Yes? "Annabeth asked her. "Well, how did you know the old man said the truth? "She asked, and Leo laughed. "Good ole' Piper, suspicious of the world, "He chuckled. Annabeth thought for a minute, crossing and un-crossing her ankles. "Well, I didn't know then, but I guess I wouldn't be here if he was lying, "She answered.

"So after that encounter, I traveled to the heart of Rome. Along the way, monsters attacked, you know, the usual. When I got where I felt like I could find it, I searched the buildings, and found it near a gutter. So I placed the amulet in its indent, and a silvery-blue light came out from it. "She paused for breath. "Silvery-blue light? We saw fire. "Leo said, confused.

"No, for me it was the silvery-blue, maybe because I'm Athena's daughter. But that light enveloped me, which I think was her blessing, and then the light spread into the mark from her amulet. The Mark of Athena, "She said. "Did you see any giants? "Jason asked and Annabeth shook her head no. "So, off to Greece, right? "Leo grinned.

"Home territory! "Percy laughed, and he didn't sound mad anymore. Annabeth twined hands with him, and they went to bed, safe with each other, for now.

**Blazerules34: I'm so happy with this! I hope everyone loved it as much as I did, and please tell me how you liked it! **


End file.
